ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Seiun Sentai Galaxyranger
Seiun Sentai Galaxyranger (青雲戦隊ギャラクシーレンジャー) is the 48th series of Super Sentai. Its motif is the 88 constellations and tiny statues of the mecha. They help the Sparkrangers, Zodiacengers, Traingers, Anirangers, and other Sentai Teams. It will be adapted into Power Rangers: 88. Story When the terrorist organisation known as MACHINE attacked the earth, its only hopes are the heroic Galaxyrangers. Rangers All their surnames are Japanese, while the first names are English. *Marco Subete/ Red Rabbit (レッドラビット) *Joe Matsumoto/ Blue Snake (ブルースネーク) *Amy Sorairo/ Yellow Eagle (イエローイーグル) *Donald Haido/ Green Chameleon (グリーンカメレオン) *Lucas Shuto/ Black Fly (ブラックフライ) *Chris Matamo/ Silver Wolf (シルバーウルフ) *Andrea Watanabe/ Pink Peacock (ピンクピーコック) *Gerald Niki/ Gold Lynx (ゴールドリンクス) *Kevin Suke/ White Lion (ホワイトライオン) *Peter Goto/ Purple Bear (パープルベア) *John Jani/ Brown Crab (ブラウンクラブ) *Nick Kokoro/ Navy Fish (ネイビーフィッシュ) *Harry Hayate/ Crimson Bull (クリムゾンブル) *Oliver Yuni/ Orange Dragon (オレンジドラゴン) *Gordon Kibou/ Grey Toucan (グレーオオハシ) *Sam Sousa/ Chartreuse Scorpion (シャルトリューズスコーピオン) *Vernon Kia/ Vermillion Ram (ヴァーミリオンラム) *Leona Materu/ Lavender Whale (ラベンダーホエール) *Isaac Kotaro/ Sepia Fox (セピアフォックス) *James Guro/ Olive Dog (オリーブドッグ) Arsenal *Orion Morpher (オリオンモーファー): The Galaxyrangers's morpher. *Unicorn Otobai (ユニコーンオートバイ): The motorcycles of the team. Mecha *Seiun Rabbitron *Seiun Snaketron *Seiun Eagletron *Seiun Chameleontron *Seiun Flytron *Seiun Wolftron *Seiun Peacocktron *Seiun Lynxtron *Seiun Liontron *Seiun Beartron *Seiun Crabtron *Seiun Fishtron *Seiun Bulltron *Seiun Dragontron *Seiun Toucantron *Seiun Scorpiontron *Seiun Ramtron *Seiun Whaletron *Seiun Foxtron *Seiun Dogtron *Galaxy Great: Just like the sentai's helmet's face, the mouthplate is like the heroic and iconic Mazinger's. A combination of the main six zords. *Galaxy Racer: The secondary robo. Consists of the six secondary zords. *Galaxy Super: The third robo. Consists of the third team of zords. *Galaxy Seven: The last robo. Consists of the last team of zords. *Galaxy Jet: The jet form of the robos. Villains *King of the Crown: Leader of the Terrorist Organisation MACHINE- Maniacal, Armed, Chaotic, Hideous, Insane, Nasty, and Evil. (1-50) *Terrorist Female Second-in-command Farasia: Farasia is the she-terrorist. (1-49) *Traitron: The traitor to the team. (1-49) *Galactector: Actually a criminal working for MACHINE. (1-49) Monsters *Machine Jet (1-2) *Machine Car (3) *Machine Truck (4) *Machine Ambulance (5) *Machine Cement (6) *Machine Tow (7) *Machine Ship (8) *Machine Cruise (9) *Machine Carrier 1- Land (10) *Machine Carrier 2- Sea and Air (10-11) *Machine Train (12) *Machine Jeep (13) *Machine Switch (14): Switches lives with Red Rabbit/Marco Subete. Destroyed and contained after switchover curse vanishes. *Machine Pollute (15) *Machine Meister (16) *Machine Copy (17) *Machine Five (18-22) *Machine Armor (23-25) *Machine Tank (26-27) *Machine Cannon (28) *Machine Joker (29) *Machine Toy (30) *Machine RC (31-33) *Machine Kung-Fu (34) *Machine Karate (34) *Machine Crane (35-50): Friendly to the Galaxyrangers, as he is not evil, as he is actually a constellation monster. *Machine Eliminator (36): Sent to eliminate Machine Crane. *Machine Doctor (37) *Machine Scientist (38) *Machine Alien (39) *Machine Demon (40) *Machine Cyborg (41-42) *Machine Android (43-45) *Machine Robot (46-47) *Machine Turbo (Movie) *Machine Farasia (48-49) *Machine Traitron (48-49) *Machine Galactector (48-49) *Machine King (49-50) Allies *River Riverstone *Andromeda Perseus *Percy Perseus *Casey Perseus *Keith Perseus *Joey Perseus-Riverstone *Argo the Mighty God: Mentor to the team. Theme Songs *"THE Seiun Sentai Galaxyranger" by JAM Project (sung in Japanese) (OP) *"Galaxyrangers are Forever" by Eizo Sakamoto (sung in English) (ED) Category:Super Sentai